Say Goodbye
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: This is Sean's story. I suck at summaries so yeah. Read to find out. Rated K for abuse


**Warning! Contains verbal abuse! Contains physical abuse!**

**A.N. – Whatever horrid things one of the characters say in this fanfic is not at all what I think. It was actually hard for me to think of horrid things to say and just thinking about someone saying these things makes me want to puke.**

The sky was clear and my head was filled with thoughts of only one person. The person in front of me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Yes, we had to keep our relationship a secret, but it was worth it. I knew my boyfriend's parents wouldn't react in a happy manner and I didn't push him to tell them.

Coming out to friends is hard enough as it is. Coming out to parents that absolutely hate the idea that their son could be even a little bit gay is even worse. But the absolute worst? The one that takes the icing on the cake? Coming out to parents who chose you and hate the idea that their adopted son could be even the tiniest bit gay.

"What's wrong?" I looks over at my boyfriend and who smiles sadly. I look into his eyes, a clear crystal blue, which look troubled.

"I just… I really wish our parents could accept us for _us_. I wish we didn't have to hide _who we are_. It… it just doesn't seem fair." I kisses him who then rests his head on my shoulder. His golden hair tickles my chin and I gently brush it away.

"Luka, I hate to say it, but life isn't fair. I mean, no offense, but look at who your parents are! Look at who my parents are! And they chose me!" Luka sighs and my heart gives a twang of sadness.

"True. But without them, we wouldn't have each other. Without your parents and my parents, I wouldn't have Jordo or I might never have met you. And that is actually a truly terrifying thought!" I rest my head on Luka's while we think. Lost in our own thoughts.

My thoughts wander until they find solid ground. I look up at the clouds and blow my black and red hair out of my face.

"There's something on your mind. Spill. You've been quiet today more than usual." Luka's eyes look worriedly at me. I just sigh again.

"It's been sixteen years and I still haven't found any leads. I mean, we've been looking together for five years. I started looking even before that. The note that came with me still hasn't given us any clues as to who my birth parents are. It just… I feel like if I could find them, everything might just be… better. I'd feel like I had a sort of closure. This bit of myself that I haven't been able to figure out will be known." Luka wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Fate will reveal everything to us when it's time."

"Look at you, being a philosopher." Our laughs mix, and fill the atmosphere that was sad a few moments ago.

"Can I see the letter again?" I pull it out of my pocket, the green paper looking worn and crumpled, and give it to Luka who reads it out loud.

_Dear Sean,_

_Our son. We are so incredibly sorry. We wanted to keep you so badly. But you were sick and we didn't have enough money to treat you. That's why, as you probably know now, you were left on the hospital steps. It breaks our hearts to know we might never see you again. But we will hope, for every living second, that we will see you again some day._

_Our undying love,_

_Your birth mother and father._

I'd read the letter plenty of times already. I'd pretty much memorised it.

"See Luka? Same words as always. Nothing is different." I look at Luka who isn't paying attention. I frown.

"Luka? What is it?" He looks over at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I just thought of something! What if there's a secret message written there? Like, one that can only be activated by a revealing agent unique to you? Like, that Laethoran ink?" I slap my forehead and grin dumbly at Luka. He grinned goofily back.

"You're right! There could be a message. Now the only thing we need to do is find it!" I jump up and start doing a silly little jig.

"We could find my parents! My real parents!" I was so happy. But then it hit me. It would take days, possibly years to find the revealing agent if there was one. Just as I was about to tell Luka this, his ComTCD rang. It was Jordan so I hid behind the tree. We both knew it would be okay if he saw us but we didn't want to risk it because Luka's parents could see us together. So we took the safe road.

"Hey Jordo! Is something wrong?" I peek around the tree, out of sight, but just so I could see Jordan's face. His small eight-year-old face looked happily from the ComTCD screen. It was amazing how similar he and Luka looked. If they didn't have such a big age difference, they could've been twins.

"Nothing's wrong I don't think. But mom and dad want you to come home now. I said you were out with school friends. But I don't think their in a good mood tonight so you might want to be careful." Luka's smile wavers for a fraction of a second.

"Okay, I'll be home in five. See you soon!" Jordan ends the call and Luka lets out a sigh.

"We can look tomorrow for the revealing agent. Meet here around… 9?" I nod and he smiles. I smile back.

"See you tomorrow Luka."

"See you tomorrow Sean." With those words, he leaves using a bubbledoor. I watch his figure retreat back to Chateau Shondelle. I smile sadly and use a bubbledoor to go to my own home.

* * *

When I get home, my parents aren't there. I suspect my dad is working and my mom is out with some neighbors or friends. It doesn't bother me though. It just means I get some more time to myself before they ask me about my day. I use this time wisely though. Grabbing a roll from the kitchen bench, I race upstairs.

I take a copy of my favourite book off the shelf and open it. Inside is a small silver safe. I take the key from another hiding space and unlock it. There is only one person who knows where my diary is hidden and the key to open it. That's Luka. I don't trust anyone else with it because I don't want them to know everything I think about. But even Luka respects my personal thoughts and doesn't read it.

I flick to a new page and start to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today has been actually really good. Luka and I finally found a better idea and we're going to try it tomorrow. Apart from that, there isn't much else to say. So good night._

_Sean_

I pack the diary and key away. I know the entry was shorter than most of my other entries, but I didn't really know what else to say. Everything was going to happen in the future, not really in the present.

"Honey! I'm home!" I groan internally before falling back onto my pillows. My mother was even worse than father with the whole homophobic thing. What was worse was that sometimes she'd come home from one of her parties complaining about how her friends were disobeying the world's law and letting their children hang around with LGBT+ children. It was the absolute worst. And tonight was one of those nights.

"Ah! There you are Sean. You can not believe how allowing the other mothers are. One of the mothers, Julia? You remember her right?" I nod my head and she continues.

"Well, her daughter has just decided she's pan. And that's just… no. The world did not create her so she could be pan and like people who can't make her sire heirs. This whole "Oh, I like the same gender," it's idiotic. Girls and boys were made to like each other. Not the same gender as them! And then there's the business about being non-binary and transgender. Now that's just…" I'm shaking my head furiously.

"Mother! Stop! Just… stop! There is absolutely nothing wrong with people liking someone of the same gender as them! Nothing wrong! You may think so, but you're wrong! You're totally wrong! There is nothing wrong with all those people from the LGBT+ community!" My mother shakes her head sadly.

"Honey, don't talk about things you don't understand…"

"No! _You_ don't talk about things _you_ don't understand. People should be celebrated that they find their true love, not hated for it! Just… imagine yourself in their shoes. How would it feel to be oppressed, _every single day_ of your life, _just_ because you love someone of the same gender or because you don't feel right in your own skin and you want to change your gender. How would you feel?" My mother's face starts to turn red and I scoot back against the wall.

"Stop defending them! They are scum and they belong in the pits of hell!" I shake my head and point at my mother.

"No they don't. People like _you_ belong in the pits of hell." I immediately regret saying it as soon as it comes out of my mouth. But I don't take it back. I don't let myself feel guilty for more than a second. "People like _you_ who make life hard for them should go to the pits of hell. Why can't you just accept that these people from the LGBT+ community just want to be seen as normal. Not seen as "That _gay_" or "That _trans_" or "That _dirtbag_". They just want to be accepted for who they are, not who people want them to be."

"Sean, these children grow up and just let their parents think that they're straight or whatever gender they are. That's lying…" As soon as my mother's argument has come, I'm ready with a comeback.

"Those children sometimes don't even know they're part of the LGBT+ community. You shouldn't judge and assume them to be something before their ready to come out." My mother is lost for words. I'm scowling at her and that's when she strikes.

"You're one of them, aren't you. You're one of those demons." I shake my head, not saying anything. "Liar! You are! That's why you're defending them!" I shake my head more urgently but she's adamant. "You little bitch!" Before I can react, she's hit me square in the jaw. It stings like mad but I just grit my teeth, swallowing the pain down.

"If you aren't out of my house by 7 am tomorrow, I'll just kick you out. With nothing but the clothes on your back." With that, my mother turns on her heel and stalks out the door. I hold a hand to my jaw when she's gone and find blood on my fingers.

I go to the bathroom and wash the blood away. The wound isn't deep but it's big. My mother's fingernails must've dug into the skin. I put a band aid on it and let the pain continue. It feels good in a way.

Sighing, I grab a small bag and start to pack my belongings. I realize I can't carry everything and decide to take a suitcase too. Then I realize I can't take everything with me everywhere I go and slump to the ground, putting my head in my hands.

My ComTCD rings and I answer it. Luka's face appears, a worried look in his eyes.

"Sean, what happened?" His voice is laced with concern but I just wave a hand saying it's nothing.

"It was bound to happen. I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon."

"What?"

"My parents. They kicked me out. Well, my mother did. My father isn't here but I don't think he'd argue with my mother. Especially not if he doesn't want to be hit." I laugh, but it doesn't quite reach my eyes.

"Mate… that's… tough. I would offer you a home, but…" I understand him perfectly.

"It's fine. I'll just take a bubbledoor and dump my stuff in my dorm room and stay there for the rest of the holidays." Luka looks disappointed by that.

"I'll come and get you so we can find that agent. I promise." I smile.

"Okay. See you then." He disconnects the call and I flop back on my bed.

Looking up at the ceiling, I finally think about how much I'll miss my room. I wished I could take everything but that wouldn't work. I couldn't lift most of it let along drag it to my dorm. I take a look at my bags again and make a decision.

I grab all my clothes and pack them into my other free bags before piling them in the centre of the room. Then, I take down all my ornaments and posters and pack them into another backpack. I place them in the centre of the room and look around, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I would hate for them to be squished.

Satisfied, I hold my hand out and concentrate. The bags in the center of the room start to shake slightly before shrinking to the size of my thumb. I then concentrate all my energy on the other things that wouldn't fit into bags and they shrink. Once done, I shut off my power and collapse.

Just using that small amount of power drains me. But I have just enough energy to gather the items and stuff them into my small backpack that I'd picked out earlier. Once done, all the room holds is a bare bed, desk and closet.

Then, I wait. I could leave just yet. I had to wait until my parents were asleep before leaving because I needed a bubbledoor to get to Akarnae and they were the only ones I could get one from. I decided to take a nap, my body tired. I set my alarm for 10 o'clock before falling promptly to sleep.

* * *

I awake to a buzzing by my head and rub my eyes, trying to see what it was. It was a call. From Luka. I'm immediately awake and answering the call.

"Luka, what is it?" I can see tears on his cheeks as he sniffles. When he speaks, his voice sounds tried and worn, like he's been shouting loudly.

"I told them. I thought… if your parents had found out, it was time to tell mine."

"Luka… you didn't need to do that." He sniffles again and I touch my hand to the screen.

"I just… I didn't… I don't know. I just felt like it was time." He places his hand on the screen so it looks like our hands are joined. Like we are. Nothing could separate us.

"I guess you can't come to get me tomorrow then." He shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not. My parents have grounded me, saying that they won't let me go anywhere except back to Akarnae when it starts again. I guess, we'll see each other then." I nod.

"I guess so." It kind of breaks my heart to hear that but I know it's all we can do. He smiles sadly.

"I'll call you tomorrow when my parents are out. But I might be doing it from Jordan's depending if they take mine away."

"Okay. I guess, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He nods then smiles before disconnecting the call.

I flop back on my bed. It looked like I would be finding the revealing agent by myself. Checking the time, I get up and sling my bag over my shoulder. It was time.

I head downstairs as quietly as possible. Once down, I swipe a couple of bubbledoor vials, some money and food. I take one look around the kitchen before checking the rest of the downstairs rooms for things I could take. Finding nothing, I go to the door.

Tears are starting to form in my eyes already and I wipe them away. This house that used to be a safe haven for me, has turned into a hell. I vowed that I would return one day with Luka to see my parents. But for now, I turn and close the door quietly behind me.

That part of my life was over. It was time to start a new one.

* * *

Three days. That's all it took for me to find the revealing agent. To be honest, I was quite surprised. And I didn't mean to test the agent, it just kind of happened.

My wound had healed a little and was scabbed over. I'd just been running around the school block to clear my thoughts. When I returned to my room, I rubbed my face and part of the scab fell off, the blood oozing out. I'd immediately gotten a tissue and held it while going over to reread the letter my birth parents had left.

Some of the blood had slipped past the tissue and was now on my hand. I swapped tissues and put the old on in the bin. Then, taking the letter, I'd held it straight in front of my face, seeing if a message could be seen through the paper.

I hadn't realized that some of my blood was still on my hand and as I held the letter, the blood rubbed off. I cursed and dropped the letter. As it fell to the floor, I saw letters forming in the margin. There weren't many and they were cut off. I rubbed a little bit more blood on the letter and the letters became clearer.

When I finished, I wrote down what the letter were. Except, they weren't in any language I knew. I recognized some as the letters of our alphabet but the rest didn't look like anything I knew. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed in frustration. I didn't know any languages that looked like that or even any clue as to what the language could be.

I decided to take a shower to try and get my thought in order. When I finished, I still couldn't think of what it could be. I looked at the strange symbols for another 5 minutes before going to the library.

The librarian wasn't around which was a relief. I didn't exactly feel like asking him, even if he could probably help me the most. I took myself to the languages section of the library and started looking through all the books.

After about an hour looking through them, I still hadn't found the right language. I'd looked through books on Medoran languages. I'd looked at book on the language of the Tia Aurans. Heck, I'd even tried looking through the Meyarin languages, which just left me at a dead end because both Tia Aurans and Meyarins used the same alphabet we used.

Sighing, I put the book back on their respective shelves and headed toward the exit. On my way, an exceptionally thick book stops me. Upon reading the title, I take it off the shelf and flip to the first page. On the first page, is a simple introduction and on the next, a table of contents. I look through all the languages and didn't even bother counting how many there were. There were already 100 pages just for the contents alone and the writing was tiny. I rubbed my eyes and started reading.

Another hour passed and I'd only gotten to C. The writing was starting to hurt my eyes but I had to continue. This book might just be the one I was looking for. Another hour and another and I was only up to J. I decided to take a lunch break, seeing the time was already 2. I took the book with me and dumped it in my room where I would continue after I'd eaten.

I ate quickly and then headed back to my room. The book was where I'd left it and I spent another 3 hours later, I finally cracked the jackpot. I read the page and found that those symbols were ancient runes. I spent the next 30 minutes translating my letter with the guide in the book until I could read it.

I didn't close the book just yet, but I read through what I'd gotten. It read;

_Dear Sean,_

_I'm so glad you found this. I, your mother, found a way to Medora but I had to leave. Your father is Tia Auran. I just wanted to say that. I love you my darling._

_Your mother,_

_Naomi Renoson_

I gape at the words, not believing my eyes. I rub them and reread the message. It's still the same words and the same message.

I was Tia Auran. I couldn't actually believe it. And my mother was Freyan. That was pretty awesome too. I finally felt like I understood some things.

My ComTCD rings and I pick it up, hoping it's Luka. Fortunately for me, it is.

"Hey buddy! How are you?"

"Luka, you will not believe this. I found the revealing agent!" Luka's face lights up with excitement.

"What was it? And what did the message say?" I told him everything, from my blood being the agent to the runes to my mother being from Freya. When I finished, he looked at me in silence and awe.

"Well?" He moves his mouth for a few moments, no sound coming out. When he finally does, it's so loud I have to switch the sound down.

"Dude! This is amazing! I am dating a Freyan Tia Auran guy and I never even knew it! I have good taste." I laugh.

"Yes, you do." He smiles before frowning again.

"Sean, these holidays are taking way too long! I want to see you again." I shake my head.

"Stay at home. You'll be fine there. Anyway, isn't Jordan's birthday in a few days?" He nods.

"You won't believe what I got for him. He'll love it. A whole bag of sweets and a book on pranks. He'll like them right?" I nod enthusiastically.

"Of course! You know your little brother better than anyone. He'll love it."

"Phew. Anyway, I hate to cut this call short, but my parents are due home soon and I have to start a movie with Jordan, before they get home otherwise they'll wonder why we aren't further into the movie."

"It's fine. We'll talk again soon." He smiles before hanging up.

I check the time and get up to get dinner. I'm starving and all the hard work has used up all my energy. I stretch and head to the dining room.

* * *

My head pounds as I sit up, spitting blood out of my mouth. A man stands just above me, his eyes glinting dangerously. His honey blond hair makes him look young, only a few years older than myself.

"Welcome back to the real world, Sean." I grit my teeth, standing up. I don't understand at all what's going on. It'd been a few days since I'd been in contact with Luka. After that call where I told him about my family, he'd not been able to call. It made me worry, but I understood it might be too risky for him.

"What do you want?" The metallic taste in my mouth starts to become stronger and I spit more blood out of my mouth.

"I'm just fulfilling my end of a promise." I shake my head slowly, trying to clear my head. "You don't know who I'm talking about do you. Well, maybe I'll give you a clue How about…" He strokes his chin before a wicked grin settles on his face. "M.S. That's the only clue I'm giving you." As soon as he says those letters, I know immediately what he's talking about.

"Marcus Sparker." He nods, his grin spreading.

"Well done. Now, I think it's time to actually fullfil my promise. Say goodbye." Before I can say another word, a black sword is plunged into my stomach.

I howl.

The pain.

Its so intense.

It hurts so much.

There!

I see a light.

It beckons me.

It promises no pain.

I follow.

Looking back, I see my blood, spilling out of my stomach.

Like I'm watching a 3D movie.

The man stands over me, laughing.

I just keep walking.

Away.

ᚷᛟᛟᛞᛒᚹᛖ.


End file.
